Disney XD
Disney XD (lido como Disney Écs Di) é uma rede de televisão por cabo e satélite estadunidense com versões por vários países, de propriedade da The Walt Disney Company. A programação da rede é de crianças da idade de 4 á 11 anos. O sinal também está disponível em HD pelo canal Disney XD HD. Foi lançado em 13 de fevereiro de 2009 nos EUA em substituição ao Toon Disney. Disney XD vai ao ar com o seu conteúdo original, como Zeke e Luther, Kickin' It, I'm in the Band, Par de Reis e alguns programas populares do Disney Channel, como The Suite Life on Deck e Phineas e Ferb, assim como alguns filmes feitos para a TV. Ele é oferecido com áudio em espanhol, quer através de um canal separado como parte de um pacote de língua espanhola de rede vendido por cabo e provedores de satélite ou uma faixa de áudio em separado, com a opção SAP, dependendo do sistema. O canal também oferece um serviço de vídeo-on-demand para o sistema digital por cabo e assinantes de IPTV, oferecendo programação gratuita. O projeto foi criado para atingir principalmente o público masculino infanto-juvenil, já que grande parte do público do Disney Channel é constituído de meninas. Hístoria O canal inicialmente foi lançado como um canal via streaming na internet em 2006, depois foi novamente lançado em 15 de fevereiro de 2008, só que para a televisão substituindo o Toon Disney e seu bloco noturno Jetix. ; Histórico Disney XD chegou a Espanha no dia 19 de setembro de 2009 em substituição ao Jetix. Na França o canal foi lançado em 2 de abril de 2009 substituíndo o Jetix França. No Reino Unido aconteceu de maneira semelhante, substituíndo o Jetix Reino Unido. Na Polônia, foi lançado em 20 de setembro de 2009, substituindo o canal Jetix. Em toda a América Latina o anúncio foi feito 16 de maio de 2009 pela The Walt Disney Company Latin America o canal substituiu o Jetix Latinoamericano. No Japão o canal substituiu o Toon Disney desde 2 de agosto de 2009. Programação O canal conta com séries originais Disney XD e reprises de séries antigas do Disney Channel, como The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (no Brasil, Zack e Cody: Gêmeos em Ação, e em Portugal, Hotel Doce Hotel: As aventuras de Zack e Cody) nos Estados Unidos. Já no Brasil, além das séries originais Disney XD, também é apresentando animes comoBeyblade Metal Fusion e Digimon pertencentes ao Cartoon Network nos EUA. Em 2012 também estreará novas séries como, Lab Rats, Tron: A série, e entre outras novidades. Próximas Séries * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014) * Star Wars Rebels (2014. Disney XD HD| editar código-fonte Logo Disney XD HD em 2009 Disney XD HD é a versão alta definição do canal. Ele roda em formato 1080i. Apenas programas feitos depois de 2009 rodam nesse formato, ou seja é um pouco limitado a demais filmes e séries que não estão disponivel em HD. Na Holanda foi lançado em 18 de Abril de 2011, outras partes da Europa em 18 de Outubro de 2010, no Brasil o canal já foi lançado, porem não esta presente no line-up de nenhuma operadora de televisão. Categoria:Vida Real